


Omega: It Is Finished

by ElrondsScribe



Series: The Avenger of Blood [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElrondsScribe/pseuds/ElrondsScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, AU. My first fanfiction. You'll have to read this to make sense of many of my other stories. Then end of Arda Marred with a twist. Warning: my strong Protestant bias is pretty evident in the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega: It Is Finished

After the Dagor Dagorath was won on the plains of Valinor, after Melkor Morgoth was destroyed by the sword of Turin Turambar, the Valar sat enthroned once more in the Ring of Doom. Therein was gathered a multitude beyond number, for all the Children of Iluvatar had been summoned. They had come, every one of them, from the uttermost parts of the World, even from the Halls of the Dead.

Then it was that the Valar gathered in the Ring of Doom, and Feanaro delivered up the Silmarils to Yavanna, as was foretold by Namo Mandos. In the breaking of them also were his own words fulfilled that he would be slain, and even as that most holy Light was released he sank to the ground.

From the crowd a lone figure broke loose and ran forward to catch the dying Elf in his arms, and Finwe Noldoran mourned over the body of his son. He was joined by Miriel, for she had never seen her child come to maturity for whom her life had been spent. Nerdanel came also, and her seven sons to touch Feanaro, and he was cold, for all his fire had gone out of him in the breaking of the Silmarils.

Yet as they grieved, they who had loved Feanaro, the voice of Manwe Sulimo was heard, and he said, "Mourn not or weep, for it is not the will of Iluvatar that any blemish be upon this day. Therefore stand back and see what He will do."

Wondering they stood away and were silent. A light wind swept over the assembly. Feanaro's nostrils widened and his lips parted as he drew breath once more. His eyes opened, and deep within them shone the flaming light for which he was named. He essayed to rise to his feet, but he swayed a little; then he once more steadied himself and looked up to the Valar. Varda it was who now spoke.

"In the breaking of the Silmarils truly you have given all, even your very essence. Therefore grace is given you to live once more."

Feanaro bowed his head.

"Yet give ear also to this warning," said Varda. "Beware lest you forget the wisdom and temperance you have learned while in the keeping of Namo. Let not your heart become proud beyond measure, and remember who and what you are. Do you hear these words?"

"I hear," said Feanaro. "So be it."

Then Yavanna came to that holy place where once had grown the Two Trees. There the light of the Silmarils had come to rest. She lifted up her hands and began to sing, and as she sang two shoots sprang up, the one whiter than new fallen snow, the other more perfect than the purest gold. The two new shoots became saplings, and the saplings young Trees, and the Trees grew stronger and taller and fairer, till those who had before seen the Two Trees cried aloud for joy and wonder, for the Trees which now blossomed there were even more glorious and beautiful than they remembered.

Great joy was in all hearts then, for an end was come to Arda Marred, which had before been Arda Unmarred, and Arda Remade was beginning. And lo! the Voice of Iluvatar spoke to them all, and bade them look to the East where once had been Middle Earth. How it was granted to them all to see so far they knew not, but none there had time to dwell on such questions.

A formless Void they now saw, a Darkness where the light of the Two Trees could not or would not reach - not yet. And into the Void Iluvatar spoke with a power that shook the foundations of Ea to their root:

"LET THERE BE LIGHT!"


End file.
